Her Lady, Determined
by wowza101azwow
Summary: The once-dominating preoccupation with 'cute' had converted into the intense, unsuccessful obsession to cure her Ciel. His unwavering gaze on something of the future, however, remained fixed on that goal she could not see. His true anxieties hid behind darkness. *A glimpse into the thoughts of the darker side of Elizabeth who struggles with seeing her love so broken and miserable*


**-Hello, everyone! This is a glimpse into a darker side of Elizabeth that exists under her mask of contentment that I decided to create and turn into a non-event kind of story that I actually really do not like. As for now, it is rated T because I might use the same concept (except better-written with more realistic characters) for something not as clean. ANYWAYS, I do hope you enjoy it-**

The curvature of her lips was surely a lie. The dark aura that had surrounded her dearest Ciel –surrounded _her_- had finally taken its malevolent toll. Her fiancé had become as brittle as the pastries she had once loved, the sweetness in her own heart fading to bitter. Her façade of smiles, suppressed giggles, and rosy cheeks was becoming too much of a task for even someone such as herself to preserve. The once-dominating preoccupation with 'cute' had converted into the intense, unsuccessful obsession to cure her Ciel. His unwavering gaze on something of the future, however, remained fixed on that goal she could not see. His true anxieties hid behind darkness, a smokescreen of that dark aura brought with the embers of the fire which took everything...or perhaps another hellfire that brought the devil himself…

Another dreary, foggy day greeted her in the morning. Paula dressed her as she excitedly took her through the day's plans, from morning tea and fencing to her planned midday excursion to see her beloved Ciel and back to home around nighttime –perhaps even late—to home.

"Ciel," Elizabeth whispered to herself at the mention of his name, looking forlornly out at the blurred visage of the garden through cool dew clinging to the window's elegant panes of glass.

She watched as a droplet formed and slowly trickled down the length of the glass, gathering dew as it veered left and right, leaving a snaking trail of transparent clarity in its wake. She moved toward the window, hand extended forward.

"Lizzy!" Paula exclaimed as she followed Elizabeth in her abrupt movement, struggling to hold on to the strings of her unfastened corset.

Elizabeth wiped away the dew, looking outside in the garden to see her mother and gathered fencing materials amongst the misty garden flowers.

"Yes," Elizabeth started, turning to smile at her adoring maid as she withdrew from the view, "Sorry, Paula!"

After getting clothed and readied for her day, in both senses of attire and feigned emotion, fencing came and passed as quickly as did her morning tea.

By midday, she was sure the sun was not going to make its glorious appearance. Elizabeth found that, oddly, she was content with this bleak arrangement. Rain softly pattered upon the roof of the carriage, lulling Paula asleep, and Elizabeth rested her act.

"_Is it him?"_ she questioned silently as hot, frustrated tears threatened to spill from her lids. _"Sebastian may know what ails and beckons at my Ciel, yet, will he not even allow loved ones to help mend him? Sebastian beyond excels at his position as a protector, confidante, and butler, why would he want to prevent anyone's –my- help?"_

Upon her arrival at the manor, Elizabeth donned her smiles and her giggles smoothly and as lovely as the pink ribbons cascading from her hair. She was on a mission.

She scrutinized every interaction between Ciel and Sebastian after he had presented the day's exotic tea and assortment of perfect and lovely sweets.

Fussing over the perfection of the sweets with her praises she could see Ciel's reaction to Sebastian's acceptance of the compliments: irritated and bored? Bothered? She couldn't quite grasp at the right sentiment. Paula kept conversation moving, eventually excused herself to retire for a "quick" slumber.

_"Ciel is so confidently definite and Sebastian so contently obedient… Why is that?"_ she wondered, furrowing her brows slightly. "_That loyalty..."_

Seeing Elizabeth's troubled look, Ciel decided to intervene, "Eliza-" he stopped, adding a forced smile, "-Lizzy, would you care to join me in a few games as Paula is quite content staying a while longer in her sleep?"

She happily obliged, startled to see any trace of possible emotion on his lovely face.

After a few games of 'Old Maid' in the drawing room, Ciel decided to tend to some "business matters" -as he put it-, bidding Sebastian to amuse Elizabeth until his return.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian started, seemingly genuinely smiling at her, "How has the Midford family been faring since our last meeting?"

His eyes met hers, locking ruby with emerald. Ruby? No. Darker.

Elizabeth found courage and dismissed his mannerly inquiry. "Although I may seem still so very childish, I am not as blinded by lace and frill as people seem to think." She gestured at her white dress adorned with pink bows and rosettes. "I have been trying to figure out the reasoning for your loyalty to my fiancé. He seeks something I cannot see -perhaps even comprehend-, yet, only you have been the only being allowed in such private affairs. And, you oblige his every wish, no matter how impossible."

Sebastian's smile turned, as he contemplated a reply for such forward statements. Although Elizabeth was usually a charming mass of giddy, care-free energy, he had indeed noticed a change in the girl recently. Still, he was not prepared for such boldness.

"Well, you see," he started, attempting to bring back a cheery air, "I am simply one-"

"-Inhuman." Elizabeth completed before he could finish his usual statement of dismissal.

She had noticed his swiftness, strength, intelligence—everything and began to put these collected puzzle pieces in place.

"The loyalty you have for my Ciel does not have a secure explanation." She decided, beginning to understand the extent of the declaration as it left her pursed lips. "Why are you indebted to him so? You came back after the fire, yet I cannot see the truth beyond the smoke you have created." With each sharp accusation, Elizabeth stepped closer to the butler and further from composure until mere centimeters of space were between their juxtaposed forms.

Black versus white, crimson red eyes boring into lush green, controlled against passionate… Her breath caught in her throat as he knelt down, bowing to her.

"You are an exquisite, magnificent, and truly brilliant creature, Lady Elizabeth Midford," He softly murmured to her as he made to exit the room.

"…No…NO…NO!" She grasped in complete exasperation at the front of his tailcoat, pleading, as she crumpled to the floor, a frantic mess of white lace and cloth. Tears she had withheld for so long finally began to surface at this definite peak of frustration. "- I j-j-just w-want to h-help him. P-p-please, Seb-s-sebastian."

Sebastian knelt down to her crumpled figure. He hooked a slender gloved finger under her chin and brought her bowed face to the flickering candlelight of the room, her exhausted gaze meeting his stoic. Without a word spoken, he wiped the falling tears from her eyes and her vision became clear.

**-Please do leave a comment as I very much appreciate all input!-**


End file.
